


A Study In Six Words

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: A male character you see as asexual.

Sex? Boring. 

Not interested, moving on.


	2. Anthea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: A female character you see as asexual.

Who needs sex? I've got texts.


	3. Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: A character you see as grey-a or demisexual.

No sex please - unless it's Father. 


	4. Sherlock Holmes/Anthea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: A ship you would like to see as an asexual one.

A marriage of minds, and BlackBerrys.


	5. Mycroft Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: A male character you see as aromantic.

Sentiment is for goldfish.

And brothers. 


	6. Sally Donovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: A female character you see as aromantic.

Love? Not my division. 

Sex, please. 


	7. Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: A ship you would like to see as a platonic one.

Colleagues. 

Best friends. 

Not a couple. 


End file.
